


The Guardians' Ball

by miss_xip



Series: HiJack Shorts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Babies, Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Jack, Bottom Jack Frost, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Boys Kissing, Cabins, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Damn Aster's Accent, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, I Tried, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kisses, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, OOC, OOCness, Party, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rape Recovery, Seme Hiccup, Seme Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hiccup, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Uke Jack, Uke Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Winter Womb Jack Frost, balls, gala - Freeform, probs could've ended better... oh well, winter womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Every year, after Christmas is over, North hosts a Ball at the Pole.This year, newest recruit Hiccup notices a particularly beautiful white haired sprite dancing to the music.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Guardians' Ball

Violins streaming, cellos stringing, harps plucking: All of the music one could ever need, right in the center of the Pole's largest ball room.

Spirits, sprites, leprechauns, centaurs, and many more chattered away happily, another successful Christmas gone by.

Henry "Hiccup" Haddock and his trusted dragon Toothless were the most recent additions to the Guardians, an elite group of Spirits tasked with protecting the children of the world.

He is the Guardian of Imagination, born as a mere Autumn sprite. He had no one besides Toothless for the longest time, but that didn't particularly bother him. Sure, others could see him-- he had heard once that there are some sprites and spirits who are invisible to humans-- he just preferred to stick to himself. But then, he was Chosen. North, Tooth, Sandy and Aster all took them under their wings, rather forcibly, and showed them what it's like to be a Guardian.

Now he couldn't imagine life without being a Guardian. Surrounded by precious friends who he can share his loves and woes with, who respect him and he respects in return... it's the best.

He sighs happily, looking out over the awning when something catches his eye.

Watching closely, he notices a pretty little winter sprite.

With long, white hair, braided around the sides and back, hanging down with the rest of his free hair, he skips to the beat of the music. His skirts fly out before him, loose and flowing. His cream laced top is tight around his chest, flowing out at the sleeves. Around his chest and back is a beautiful blue wrap, adding to the feeling of Winter one might sense when looking at him. Feet bare, the boy kicks them out gracefully. Thin, gorgeous bracelets jingle from around his wrists and ankles. He turns, blue eyes wide and happy, a bright smile on his lips. Snowbell flowers emerge from the ground with every move he makes, disappearing to form the next group.

"See somethin' ya like, mate?"

He jumps with a screech, making Aster chuckle. "Oh, it's you," he rolls his eyes at himself for getting so startled.

Clapping him on the back, Aster continues, "Ya should know that yar mouth was hangin' open so wide Ah thought ya'd catch bugs. So, who's caught yar eye?"

A blush covers his whole face as he sets his forehead down in his arms, on the railing. "Was I that obvious?"

"Nah, mate. Ya coulda just been starin' off into space for all Ah knew. But ya confirmed it jus' right there, so point them out ta me!" He nudges Hiccup's shoulder with his, stepping up to the railing.

He stands back up, clearing his throat. "That one," he points to the boy, who slows his dance as the music comes to an end. "The one dancing in the center, with white hair."

Aster looks out in the direction he's pointing, eyes landing on a certain winter sprite he knows all too well. "Ahh," he sighs happily, "Jackie sure is a beaut, isn't he?"

Hiccup's jaw drops. "Aster, you _know_ him?!"

"O'course Ah know Jackie! All tha Guardians do. Ah have ta say, even Ah can't deny tha' he's a nice one ta look at. Was wit' short hair, too. Way back when, he was a right pain in our asses, that one. Always jokin' 'round, playin' pranks... but when we got ta know eachotha better, we all realized that he was still jus' a kid. B'came a sprite when he was jus' 14, o'course he'd be bloody miserable to deal wit' for a while."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Jackie is... a special case. For 47 years, he was a Guardian. Unfortunately, some bloke got ahold of 'im an' got 'im pregnant. For tha baby's safety, he quit abou' a year ago. He couldn' be runnin' 'round doin' dangerous things with a babe in his stomach, now coul'he?" He sighs, "Ya were chosen jus' abou' a month afta he left."

He's about to ask what the Pooka meant when the lightbulb goes off. "Jackie's a winter womb?"

"Ya got it. Ever since tha baby was born, Jackie's settled down an' isn't as much of a trickster. Tha baby has made 'im pretty docile, now, y'know... bein' a Dam an' all. Sometimes he'll bring 'er with 'im when he comes to visit tha rest of us."

Hiccup looks at the floor. "...So, he has a mate already?"

Aster shakes his head. "Nah. The guy dropped 'im like a hot plate once Jackie broke tha news to 'im. Or, at least, tha's tha story."

"The story? What do you mean?"

Shrugging, he continues, "I _doubt_ what tha' guy did to 'im was consensual, but only Sandy knows tha truth. Sandy told us tha' the story was a lie, but wouldn' tell us the real one."

"So, you think it was nonconsensual?" Hiccup asks.

Aster nods. "North thinks so, too. Tooth won't even acknowledge tha fact tha' Jackie lied. I think it hurts 'er too much ta think abou' Jackie bein' in tha' position, cryin' out for us ta help... no one comin'..." he seems to go off in a daze for a minute, but Hiccup snaps his fingers in front of the Pooka's face. "Ah. Sorry 'bout tha', mate. Yeah, North an' I think 'e was... taken advantage of."

"So, who do you think... y'know? Did it?"

"We 'ave a list of people. On the top of the list, there's Old Man Winter, Father Time, an'... an' an old frien' of his, human. Very close until Jackie got pregnant, then tha guy jus' stopped contactin' 'im. Ah won' share tha bloke's name, but broke poor Jackie's heart."

"A human?"

Aster nods. "One of 'is belivers."

"...Black isn't up there?" Aster shakes his head. "Why?"

"Pitch may be mean, nasty, an' want his way, but even he wouldn' go an' rape a 14 year old. Jackie may be well over 350 years old, but 'is body an' mind are still tha' of a kid... even if Pitch is a right bastard, he ain't evil. At leas', not in tha' sense. Tha', an' he had an alibi tha' checked out." Hiccup nods his head. "A'ight, tha's enough talkin', Ah need to make mah rounds," he says, turning and heading in the opposite direction he came.

"Hey, Aster?" Hiccup shouts, catching the attention of the older Guardian. "Why did you tell me all of that?"

He snorts. "Mate, Ah've known ya for just ova a year now, an' Ah've never seen ya with tha' sort of puppy-dog love-struck express'n. If ya want ta court Jackie, do it. But ya need ta be prepar'd. 'Cause if ya hurt 'im, me an' North won' hesitate ta hurt ya. Now, see ya, kid. Good luck," he salutes with a wave off of his forehead, then continues on his way.

He looks back out at the winter sprite, who now holds a young child, perhaps 10 months old, in his arms. Jackie coos at her, and she pats his face happily. 

Hiccup hadn't noticed that the music never started back up. There's a little sign hanging from the mic saying "BACK IN 10."

He really has to think. Does he want to court the winter sprite? He's so beautiful, but he comes with a lot of baggage. Not that Hiccup doesn't, if you include:

1) Dying in his first battle as Chief of Berk.

2) Getting Astrid pregnant outside of wedlock.

3) Terribly insecure.

4) Easily 700 years older than this winter spirit.

He thinks about it, long and hard, when a voice says from behind him, "Are you content watching him from the sidelines?"

Jumping, he whirls around. "Tooth! North!" They're both standing right behind him, smiles on their faces. "I-- Uuh--"

Tooth smirks at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you content watching him from the sidelines?" She asks again, walking forward. "Or would you like to meet him?" Her voice is sweet, if strained. "I'm sure Aster told you about him, Hiccup. And, right now, Jack needs someone who will be there for him and Fiona-- that's his daughter's name-- and to love them unconditionally. After everything he's gone through, with the father of his child just up and leaving like that... he's a heartbroken boy." She looks over the railing, down at where Jackie is talking to Sandy and Mother Nature.

_Ah, so she really doesn't want to believe it could've been rape..._

North makes a face, but lets her keep talking.

"He needs someone who will cherish him and love him unconditionally."

"If you can't do that, Hiccup, my boy," North begins, "You must _stay on the sidelines._ "

"We all truly think you both are perfect for each other, but we want you to make the decision. Do you think you could love him the way he needs?" The Tooth Fairy questions him.

"I... I don't know," he whispers.

North takes Tooth's hand. "Think on it, my boy. Now, Toothie, come. It looks like the musicians are back!"

As they walk away, Hiccup tries to think over all of the information he's just been given.

Then, he remembers something his mother used to say:

"Don't _think,_ especially if you have nothing to lose.If you want it, you must go after it."

He smiles, looking down as the band begins to set up once more.

He watches the musicians closely, wanting to time this perfectly. He slips the main vocalist, a good friend of his named Merida, a slip of paper.

She smiles at him. "You got it, Hic," she whispers, standing up and walking over to the players behind her.

Once they're done talking, she gives a nod.

Hiccup walks closer to the snow sprite, waiting for a break in the conversation.

"And, I mean, what was that all about? She loves her Uncle Sandy more than she loves her Mommy!" He laughs along with the sandman.

His voice is deeper than expected, but it's silky and sweet.

Sandy notices him waiting, and makes a quick exit with Fiona in his arms, a small smile on his face.

Hiccup taps the boy on the shoulder as the music starts. When he turns around, Hiccup has the wind knocked from his lungs at those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Um... hello," Jackie smiles awkwardly, tucking his hair behind his ear. He fiddles nervously with a necklace chain that hangs down under his shirt.

"Hi," he greets anxiously. "Would... would you like to dance?"

Those icey pools stare up at him, and the awkwardness seems to melt away. "Sure."

Leading Jackie out onto the dance floor, he places one hand around the sprite's waist, holding the other hand out for him to take. Jackie's whole face turns a tomato red as the newest Guardian pulls him close. "Is this... okay?" Hiccup asks, not wanting to startle him.

"Yes, it's fine," he giggles.

Merida starts to sing:

_Merrily we fall- out of line, out of line._

_I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side._

_Swingin' in the rain, humming melodies,_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

Jackie smiles at him as they twirl and turn, Hiccup guiding them along the dancefloor.

They soon come to realize that there are no other couples dancing, everyone watching them intently.

"I'm Hiccup, by the way," he says, watching the sprite continue to follow his lead.

"Jack. But most people nowadays call me Jackie."

A few steps later, Jackie is blushing horribly, hiding his face in Hiccup's shoulder. "Everyone's staring..." he whispers.

Hiccup cups the spirit's neck for support and dips him down just as the chorus ends, pulling him up shortly.

"It's okay." He smiles when people clap. "Focus on me, alright?"

Nodding, sparkling blue eyes meet dazzling green. The rest of the dance continues like that, the two gazing at each other.

When it ends, they slowly part from each other.

"Are you... are you busy later, by any chance?" Hiccup asks, remembering no "smooth" pick up lines that didn't make him cringe. At least, not one that he can think up in the short timespan of the Sandman walking over with Jackie's daughter.

A large smile plays on Jackie's lips. "I'm a free snowflake. All you have to do is catch me." A tug on Jackie's skirt gets him to look down at the Sandman, who grins smugly.

Fiona begins to cry as the music then comes back on with a loud piano solo, and she's soon deposited into Jackie's arms.

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, seems like my daughter is cranky." He begins to walk away, only making it a few steps before he turns around, reaching up for his necklace that was laced under his shirt.

In an explosion of snow, a full-fledged shepherd's hook now rests in one of his hands. He twirls it, smiling as everyone cheers.

"Now you'll know how to find me," Jackie says as a snowflake falls on Hiccup's nose.

In his mind's eye, he sees a small frozen lake surrounded by trees. A cabin sits just on the edge of the wood.

He presses a kiss to Hiccup's cheek. "And I hope you will, Mr. Guardian." He winks.

**Author's Note:**

> As always... If you like my stuff, comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!!


End file.
